


Don't Leave Your Date Unattended

by tmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, It's a good thing sound booths are sound proof, KakaIru Week 2019, M/M, Misunderstandings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Voice Acting, just a duo of dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: He’d ruined his shot with the sweetest, loudest voice actor for Naruto and he sorely regretted that night. Now, he was stuck rearranging his timetable and prolonging production just because he was playing the guilt game.





	Don't Leave Your Date Unattended

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, they're not ninjas ;3  
It's about three in the morning here in Montreal and I don't have time to post when I wake up so I'm doing it now.

“Oh shit,” Iruka swore, seeing who was heading their direction down the hall.

“Huh?” Anko yelped as he was dragged into a closet and they watched in silence as a figure passed them in the hall. She growled once the person was gone. “This is stupid. You two are both so annoying.”

Iruka ignored her, checking the hall and smoothing his ruffled feathers as if nothing had happened, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re blowing everything out of proportion. Both of you,” She argued as they headed down the hall to one of the sound booths. “And you’re making it really hard to record.”

“Well, we just have to make it through this week and then everything will go back to normal once we start recording for Boruto.”

“Yeah but both your characters are leads for the next few episodes and both of you are acting like babies and refusing to work together.” She was guilt-tripping him and rightly so. He hadn’t known that Kakashi was avoiding him too. It was a punch to the gut but it made sense. Memories came up as Anko reminded, “It was one bad date. So what? If you really like him, you can try again.”

It sounded easy when you put it like that. Iruka did really like Kakashi. He’d been admiring him for so long from afar. They’d been working together for years and they saw each other outside the Naruto set so often that they’d grown closer and even started hanging out as more than colleagues.

“You know,” Iruka mumbled to himself as he stepped into the soundproof booth, Anko taking up her seat at the soundboard. “That’s not as easy as you’d think. You weren’t there.”

“Go on, keep snipping, gay boy,” Anko said into the PA system. When he glared at her, she shrugged, “I don’t need to hear you to tell when you're whining.”

Pulling back the pop filter and whispered into the mi uncomfortably, “Oh, yeah?”

Her recoiling and disgusted face was a brief win before his thoughts went right back to Kakashi and he flipped open his script for the day. With the filter back in front of his face and his face a safe distance away, he politely asked, “Can we start now?”

“Sure,” She shivered and unhappily got to work setting up the computers.

Kakashi’s session had gone terribly. Lines had been messed up, his tone had been all over the place and he kept repeating the same runs in the same way. Everyone was already on edge with the change from one show to another coming up so quickly and his mess of a job wasn’t helping anything.

“You need therapy,” Shikamaru suggested at the break and Kakashi shot him a glare. “Just a suggestion.”

“It was one bad date,” Kakashi insisted but the young man snacking across from him shook his head.

“Not with the way you’re acting. And everyone noticed when you changed your timetable, by the way.” When Kakashi groaned, Shikamaru kept on digging, “Avoiding him isn’t going to solve anything.”

“Yeah, but it makes ignoring the problem a lot easier.” To that, Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

“Fine, avoid him all you want but your chances of fixing this are slimming.”

The grim reminder had Kakashi even more depressed and frustrated with himself than before. Normally, he would have brushed off the date or even apologized to the person he’d gone out with if he cared enough and then never saw them again.

But he couldn’t do that with Iruka. No, a text felt too disingenuous for what had happened. He owed Iruka a lot more than just a ‘haha sorry for the other night lol’.

God, he was so embarrassed. He wished he could just crawl into a hole a die. It had been such a bad date; he was too embarrassed to talk about it to anyone. Thankfully, from the lack of rumours, Iruka had either the curtesy or shame to do the same.

He’d ruined his shot with the sweetest, loudest voice actor for Naruto and he sorely regretted that night. Now, he was stuck rearranging his timetable and prolonging production just because he was playing the guilt game. Even though Iruka was always so handsome in his business ties and he always kept his shirt tucked in like he had someone to impress which he didn’t since everyone was always impressed by him.

But for what he’d done, he felt it was best to not bother the only man he’d ever clicked with in his life.

“I think you’re right,” Iruka muttered once their session was over one day, Sai looking up from the soundboard in confusion so Iruka clarified. “What you said earlier. About now being a pussy, you know?”

The sound tech finally clued in a smiled brightly, “Ah, so you’re going to confront your problem? And stop messing with our work schedule?”

Guiltily, Iruka nodded, “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Good. You’ll be with Anko tomorrow like usual,” Sai nodded and quickly slipped out before Iruka could even step out of the sound booth, leaving him alone with his dwindling determination.

It wasn’t that he was afraid to see the other voice actor. Far from it, Iruka was deeply and utterly tired of their game of hide seek minus the hide. He was ready to seek, dammit. He was tired of just being friends and pretending like there was nothing between them. No, he adored that quirky man with all his heart and body. What was one bad date? So, what if they went to a bar and he got food poisoning? So, what if Kakashi accidentally ripped the nice new jacket he’d bought for the occasion? So, what if he’d had to run off so many times to the bathroom that Kakashi was sloshed out of his mind when they left? So, what if they’d gone back to Kakashi’s place and when he offered Kakashi a blow job, the man couldn’t get hard?

And so, what if Kakashi had thrown up on his nice, ripped jacket and fell unconscious, leaving Iruka to find a way home by himself?

Okay, it had been bad. But he didn’t want one nice of horrible luck to ruin what could be a good thing. Because they did have a good time before and between Iruka’s bathroom trips. Things had been even better once everything got heated and back at Kakashi’s place had been so damn electric.

And he knew Kakashi had a session in a few minutes. Iruka was tired from so many hours of recording already but he was anxiously determined to find the man. He didn’t have to look far at all, thankfully.

Kakashi incidentally walked into the studio a few seconds later, surprised to find Iruka sitting at the soundboard.

“Oh, sorry,” He was backing out and closing the door just as Iruka jumped up.

“Kakashi, wait, please,” He pleaded and a spark of hope bloomed when the other man stopped. “Can we talk? Please?”

There was a long, stressful pause before Kakashi closed the door, facing Iruka with his cheeks burning and lips pursed. Iruka hadn’t really thought this far ahead so he improvised.

“How’re the recordings going?”

Kakashi blinked. “You want to talk about work?”

“No, I…” Iruka struggled, hands on his hips now as Kakashi blankly stared him down. “It was an opener; I was just being polite to break the ice so we could talk and maybe… I don’t know!”

“Well, I think we’re well passed icebreakers, Iruka.” Their volume was slowly climbing between them.

“No shit, but what else was I supposed to say?” Iruka demanded and there was a knock on the door.

“Hey, guys,” Tenzo popped his head in, saw the situation and realised what he’d walked into. “Um… Could you maybe take it into the booth? We’re trying to work down the hall.”

“Sorry, of course,” Iruka said as Kakashi was already opening the soundproof door and waving him through. They waited until the door was closed and Tenzo was gone before Iruka hummed, his anger falling back into nervous energy, “Where were we?”

“You were saying something about words,” Kakashi joked, feeling that they were both on the same page. Staring at each other, Iruka couldn’t help but huff a laugh. They chuckled a bit together for a few moments before things started to feel normal again, calm and simple like it had been before.

“Right,” Iruka finally swallowed his nerves and said, “What I meant to say was… I’m sorry.”

Instead of the warm apology he expected, Kakashi blinked in confusion and frowned, “Sorry? I should be the one apologizing to you.”

“For what?”

“For your jacket and the vomit and the…” Kakashi could talk about his biggest embarrassment out loud, blushing as Iruka stared at him in the same way.

“I’m the reason you got so drunk in the first place!” Iruka laughed, “If I hadn’t asked for the stupid fish, I wouldn’t have been running to the bathroom so much!”

“Wait, wait,” The taller man scoffed, feeling a wave of relief. “You went to the bathroom so much because of the fish?”

“Yes,” Iruka admitted awkwardly.

“And it wasn’t because you were avoiding me or trying to get away from me as much as possible?”

“You thought I was avoiding you?” Iruka felt suddenly so touched and horrible that he hadn’t said anything before. “Kakashi…”

“It’s fine,” Kakashi pulled a strained smile as he shook his head. “It’s fine, I just got so drunk that I couldn’t get it up and threw up on you.”

“Yeah,” Iruka winced and they chuckled a bit in the quiet room. All the while, a smile crept onto Kakashi’s face as he took a hesitant step forward.

“So,” His murmur falling heavy on Iruka’s ears, the foam around them hugging their words. “You didn’t offer out of pity?”

With a burning blush, Iruka responded just as quietly, “No, I was offering it because my own read end was too sore to do anything.”

“Yeah?”

“And because you were too drunk to consent to anything anyways so it was a nice, sensible offer for the moment,” Iruka rolled on, his words failing him as the distance between them closed until hands were on his cheeks and his were gripping Kakashi’s shirt as if he’d run away again.

“So, if we hadn’t taken the fish and I hadn’t been so drunk…?” Kakashi whispered huskily as their breaths came in quicker, drinking each other up as if they were hard liquor.

Iruka couldn’t help himself, “I would’ve bent over your kitchen table for you. Or the other way around. Whatever, just don’t run-”

His words were cut off by burning hot lips and hands demanding to touch. Hands were given free rein to play as much as they wanted and soon enough, they were squeezing and rubbing everything they could. In the soundless room, their pants and groans sounded like the only noise in the entire world and it only made them hum louder and feel faster.

Shaking with need, couldn’t stand the lips marking his neck anymore. They were driving him crazy and it just so happened that Kakashi achingly hard length was pressed against his and so close to his hand.

There was a deep, lustful groan against his neck as he worked his hand playfully. It warned, “Iruka.”

He wondered faintly when his belt came off but went blank when their lengths were pressed together by hands squeezing his cheeks. But he kept on moving his hand in steady strokes, biting his lip at the feeling but Kakashi wasn’t as quiet. He was panting into Iruka’s ear, biting it between breaths as he warned again, “Stop, I can’t…”

When Iruka didn’t listen, he pressed Iruka back into the foam-covered door and asked, “Want to redo last night?”

Iruka was already nodding eagerly and pushing Kakashi’s pants down further as Kakashi’s hands did the same to him, “Yes, god, yes.”

Soon enough, he was repeating those same words again and again until backs arched and hands bruised. They were left panting and sweaty as they put themselves back in order.

“Where’s my belt?” Iruka wondered as he searched and Kakashi simply hummed, kissing his neck like he was still drunk.

They broke down into laughter and heated kisses again as they made their way out. It was only heard voices that they stood at attention, pretending like nothing happened as they slipped out.

“Sure,” Sai was saying to Tenzo as they walked into sound booth three. “I just need to get Iruka’s recordings for today and we and get them checked by Minato before they go to lip-sync.”

“Great, just make sure you make a backup before.” Tenzo said as they went to the computer.

“Huh,” Sai wondered.

“What’s up?”

“Looks like I forgot to stop the recording.” He shrugged and stopped it, exporting the file anyway. “We’ll have to cut it up before giving it to the director.”

“Just give him the whole thing,” Tenzo waved away Sai’s concern. “If he needs to, he can cut it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day four everyone!  
As someone who writes AU literally all the time, I'm surprised to say that the next two fics for days five and six will be canon.  
It must be the end of the world.


End file.
